


Does A Grinch But For Valentines Day Exist?

by KINGK00PAS



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Surprising, and it's not even writing, whatever, wow liv actually posting for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGK00PAS/pseuds/KINGK00PAS
Summary: brimmy fanart for valentines day. thought it deserved to be here hah
Relationships: Synyster Gates/Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan
Series: Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160987
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Does A Grinch But For Valentines Day Exist?

jimmy bought all these gifts for syn and is the biggest sap when it comes to valentines and syn just deals with it somehow </3 bless him

this took about two days of work. i used photoshop cs6 and wacom intuos pro tablet :)


End file.
